Loadouts
Loadouts are one of the new features introduced in Conduit 2. These loadouts are customizable and features a wide array of different options for the player. Basics In Conduit 2, a profile can have up to 4 personalized loadouts. To buy new things for these loadouts, you need to earn Credits for The Store. The loadouts consist of; Character Model, Primary Weapon, Secondary Weapon, Grenade Type, Primary Upgrade, and Secondary Upgrades A, B, and C. At any time during a multiplayer match, Invasion Mode, or the Story Mode, players can choose one of their 4 loadouts to use for the next time they respawn. If none of these are being useful, the player can also modify any of their four loadouts on the fly (but will become vulnerable in online multiplayer matches while doing so) When creating a Custom Match, the host can toggle an option to force every player in the lobby to use a customized loadout, so all players will use the same weapons and upgrades when starting a match. Guest players in Split-Screen games can create their loadouts from scratch. Character Models In Conduit 2, there are 7 (8 counting the pre-order Gold Destroyer Armor) models which the player may choose from. Within these models, there are multiple pieces that can be bought to change the look of the model, though not all models have changable pieces. Players may also change the primary and secondary colors for each part, unlike before where the whole armor had a single primary and secondary color. Listed below are the Models, and how many of each body part that they have. *Trust Soldier **Heads-4 **Shoulders-4 **Arms-3 **Torsos-4 **Legs-1 **Knees-3 *Drudge Drone **Heads-3 **Shoulders-4 **Arms-3 **Torsos-5 **Legs-1 **Knees-2 *Cyborg **Heads-3 **Shoulders-1 **Arms-1 **Torsos-1 **Legs-1 **Knees-1 *Destroyer **Heads-1 **Shoulders-1 **Arms-1 **Torsos-1 **Legs-1 **Knees-1 *Jade Warrior **Heads-3 **Shoulders-1 **Arms-1 **Torsos-1 **Legs-1 **Knees-1 *Progenitor **Heads-1 **Shoulders-1 **Arms-1 **Torsos-1 **Legs-1 **Knees-1 *Female Destroyer **Heads-1 **Shoulders-1 **Arms-1 **Torsos-1 **Legs-1 **Knees-1 Weapons There are multiple weapons that can be used in Conduit 2 for the player's loadouts. Each loadout has a slot for a primary weapon, a secondary weapon, and a grenade type. *Primary Weapons **SCAR **SPAS 12 **SMAW **Strike Rifle **Hive Cannon **Shrieker **TPC Launcher **Carbonizer Mk16 **Aegis Device **AR-C Eclipse **Phase Rifle **Widowmaker Turret **Dark Star *Secondary Weapons **USP45 **MP5KA4 **Deatomizer Mk4 **Warp Pistol **HVS45 *Grenades **Fragmentation grenade **Flash grenade **Radiation grenade Upgrades Suit Upgrades are used to enhance a player's abilities in Conduit 2. Each loadout has a slot for a primary upgrade and 3 secondary upgrades, though they are seperated into different categories (A,B, and C) and cannot be used outside of their respective category. Primary Upgrades *Capacitor *Heavy Armor *Explosive Focus *Ballistic Focus *Energy Focus *Reverse Damage *Ammo Salvage *Essence Salvage *Widomaker Specialization *Phase Rifle Specialization *Aegis Device Specialization *Stealth *Armory Secondary Upgrades A *Ammo Belt *Stabilizer *Metal Legs *Helmet *Bomb Bag *Phase Rifle Penetration Secondary Upgrades B *Quickness *Supercharger *Field Medicine *Blinding Powder *Mending Secondary Upgrades C *Light Armor *Improved Melee *Improved Explosives *Improved Ballistic Damage *Improved Energy Damage *Phase Rifle Tuning Category:Conduit 2